1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadheads for arrows, and more particularly, to a means for securing the broadhead to the shaft of the arrow. A method of securing the broadhead to the shaft of the arrow is also disclosed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Arrows having broadheads secured by various means to the arrow shaft are well known in the art. Means of securement of the broadhead to the arrow shaft typically include a threaded post which extends from the broadhead which is screwed directly into a tapped end of the arrow shaft or an adapter which is generally secured to the shaft by adhesives, which allows the broadhead to be screwed into the adapter to secure it to the shaft.
Various means for securing the broadhead to the arrow have been developed in an effort to provide an aerodynamically balanced arrow which maintains its accuracy during flight. In addition to the tapped post of the broadhead being screwed into the arrow shaft, several other means are provided which include adhesives, crimping, or threaded tubes which secure the broadhead to the arrow shaft by screwing the broadhead into one end of the tube while screwing the arrow shaft into the other end.
Typical securement devices incorporating a threaded post on the body of the broadhead which is screwed into an adapter or directly into the arrow shaft itself are disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,460 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,542 to Karbo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,499 to Sherwin, among others.
Many other prior art arrows provide a hollow end of the arrow shaft which allows for securement of the broadhead to the shaft by crimping the shaft about a post on the broadhead or a separate post to which the broadhead is also mounted. Arrows of this type are disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,146 to Schaar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,965 to Schaar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,029 to Watkins, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,067 to Saunders.
Prior means for securement of the broadhead to the arrow shaft such as those disclosed above are subject to several disadvantages which primarily affect the performance of the arrow during use. In particular, the use of many known adapter members to secure the broadhead to the arrow shaft end subjects the end of the arrow to the additional weight of the adapter member itself as well as the adhesive or glue used to secure the adapter to the shaft. Furthermore, as is a problem with all threaded engagement means utilizing the threaded post of the broadhead, such as the threads required on the adapter or on the inner surface of the arrow shaft itself, the provision of such threads requires precise machining to insure that the broadhead is firmly secured to the arrow shaft for perfect alignment with the longitudinal axis of the shaft. Any deviation of the longitudinal axis of the broadhead from the longitudinal axis of the shaft will consequently result in an arrow which is improperly balanced and aerodynamically incorrect. The accuracy of the flight of the arrow during use will be compromised to a degree which may mean the difference between hitting or missing a target. A further disadvantage to the use of known adapter members lies in the fact that the curing time of the adhesive used to secure an adapter to the shaft slows the assembly process by requiring drying time for the adhesive. Furthermore, if the adhesive is not properly applied, the balance of the arrow may be thrown off which will affect its accuracy during flight.
A disadvantage encountered in the arrows having a broadhead crimped to an end of the shaft is also related to the balance and aerodynamic characteristics of the arrow. If the crimping is not uniform, the longitudinal axis of the broadhead may not align with the longitudinal axis of the shaft and therefore provide an unbalanced and aerodynamically incorrect arrow. Furthermore, the end weight of the crimping member results in an arrow whose forward end is overly weighted, and which will affect performance.
The novel broadhead securement means of the present invention obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides an efficient means for securing the broadhead to an arrow shaft which maintains the balance and aerodynamic performance of the arrow. The means for securing the broadhead to the arrow of the present invention also provides a quicker and more efficient assembling process during manufacture.